Stark Island
by ArcShield
Summary: Tony Stark... Billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist, superhero and owner of a luxurious island...? What happens when the avengers go on a vacation to Stark Island. Will they be able to enjoy themselves and relax or will there be so much tension between some of the members that it ruins their trip?
1. Chapter 1: An Adventure Begins

**A/N: This is actually my first fanfiction story ever. I am really excited and nervous for it. I have wanted to write Avengers fanfiction for a while, so I decided I would go ahead and give it a try! This is my first story, so any feedback, good of bad, would be helpful! I had this story in my head along with another one that I plan on beginning and (hopefully publishing, sometime this week!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the Avengers!**

 **Chapter 1: An Adventure Begins**

Stark Island was an island that was located within the Caribbean. It had it all. It had a museum dedicated to the Stark Family, beautiful beaches, an amusement park, a shopping mall, hotels, restaurants, a few residential neighborhoods, and a private side of the island blocked from tourists where a mansion lay for the Stark family. Stark Island had been a popular tourist attraction for years and many people lived on the Island itself within the residential areas. It was just another part of the Stark business and it was part of what has made the Stark family so wealthy. The man behind this was no other than a Mr. Tony Stark. He was a known genius, billionaire, (former) playboy, philanthropist and superhero!

It had been quite awhile since Tony had been to Stark Island. After all of the stress that the avengers had faced lately, Tony formed the perfect idea. He thought they all deserved a much needed get away for awhile. Tony decided his best bet would first to be to clear his idea with Nick Furry. "J, do me a favor and get Nick Furry on the phone" he sald to his ale. Jarvis replied by saying, "of course, sir. It is ringing."

Furry picked up, "Stark?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? IT IS THREE IN THE MORNING! THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!"

Tony had lost track of time as he had been working all night in his lab, which he often does. He replied to Nick with a smart remark by saying, "If it is me speaking to you Nick, than it is always important. You do know who I am after all. Anyways, I was thinking since I am me and I own an island paradise in the Caribbean, which I am sure you've heard of, I mean everybody has heard of-"

Furry angrily cut him off, "THE POINT !"

Tony, continued after being so rudely cut off by stating, "My point is I want to take the avengers on a two week long getaway to my island free of charge so that everybody can calm down and de-stress after everything that has happened."

Furry thought about it for a second and thought it was a rather generous offer and agreed with him,"Stark, I appreciate you running the idea by me first and not just doing what you want for once. I agree with you and I approve of your proposition for the vacation. Just remember that your duties as an avenger have not ended because your vacation has been approved. If we need any of you, we still need to ability to be able to contact you and for you to be able to respond immediately, just as if you were home at the tower".

Tony nodded his head and said, "understandable, sir. But, you do know who you are talking to right? My homes are all equipped with the best technology in the world! I built it myself after all, of course you would be able to contact anyone with a moments notice with the incredible technology that was built by yours truly, I cannot believe you even thought that would be-"

Furry, once again, cut him off, "Goodnight Stark!" and with that he hung up."

Tony shook his head in disbelief and said, "these people forget who I am sometimes." With that, he got up from his seat at his desk and decided he should probably go to bed as Pepper does not approve of him staying downstairs all hours of the night playing in his lab. He did not want her mad at him again, especially because they had just gotten over him forgetting about their dinner plans last weekend... Tony planned on informing the avengers of his plan in the morning. He just hoped that they would all be on board with it.


	2. Chapter 2: Rallying the Troops

**A/N: So, I wanted to try and get a few more chapters up of my new story tonight since I will be leaving early tomorrow morning for vacation and I am unsure when I will be able to post again. I know that the first chapter of the story was short, and I expect the chapters to become longer from here on out. I just wanted that to be more of an introductory chapter. Anyways, I am going to stop my rambling and let you read the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any of the avengers!**

 **Chapter 2: Rallying the Troops**

As hard as he had tried, Tony was just unable to sleep that very night. This was an issue he often had. He ended up giving up on trying to sleep and got up and started to get ready for the day at 8 AM. He was in the main living corridors of the Avenger tower by 9 AM. The first thing he did as he did every morning was go for the coffee machine. As he waited for his coffee to brew, Steve walked into the room just having completed his morning workout.

"Good morning Cap!" the billionaire greeted his fellow avenger.

Steve looked surprised at the billionaire's enthusiasm and knew immediately there was something going on, but he was not quite sure what. He hesitantly replied, "Good morning, Stark. What are you planning that has you so... I cannot think of a word to describe it...".

Tony looked at Steve and said, "actually, I have news. Big news. But you will have to wait until this afternoon to find out exactly what my news is. Meet me and everybody else in the living room at 12 PM. Or maybe 12:30, you know I like to make a fashionably late entrance. Anyways, see you later Cap!". With that, Tony grabbed his coffee and was gone down to his lab to work out the final arrangements for their trip to Stark Island.

"Jarvis, send out an announcement to every member of the avengers, excluding Cap because I already told him, telling them to meet in the living room today at 12 PM sharp and not to be late" he told his Ale. The ale replied, "of course, sir. Will that be all?"

"For now, yes thank you" Tony answered as he began to type away on his computer.

Steve stood dumbfounded in the kitchen and was anxious to know just what was going on that had gotten the billionaire so excited. Guess I will have to wait like everybody else he thought as he went to take a shower. He decided he would spend the rest of his morning finishing up some paperwork he had to do along with working on a new sketch he had started the previous day of the New York City how he remembered it when he was growing up versus seventy years later. Man, how things have changed since back in the day. Sometimes it still felt so unreal to Steve, but nonetheless, life goes on and if he dwell on the past nearly as much as he had wanted it would sure move on pretty fast without him.

Jarvis began doing as Mr. Stark had asked and alerting the avengers of the meeting this afternoon, starting with Natasha who was still in bed when the ale awoke her. "Good morning, Agent Romanoff. I am sorry to awake you, but I just wanted to inform you that there will be a meeting in the main living area at noon. Mr. Stark has some big news to share" Jarvis told Natasha.

Natasha groaned and replied, "thank you, Jarvis. Next time tell Mr. Stark that I do not take so well to being woken up so early in the morn-" she then cut her sentence off when she realized it was past 10 AM by this point and that she had overslept. "Cancel that, Jarvis. I should have been up hours ago. Please set an alarm for me for tomorrow to go off at 8 AM so I do not oversleep again. Thank you" she stated as she rolled out of bed and got ready for the day.

Clint and Bruce had been playing a game of cards when Jarvis alerted them of the meeting, "Good morning Doctor Banner and Agent Barton, I have been asked to inform you by Mr. Stark that there will be a meeting in the main living area at 12 PM. Big news will be shared at this time". The two looked at each other curious as to what the news could be.

"Thank you, Jarvis. Tell Stark not to be late" Clint responded while rolling his eyes. Everyone knew, Stark and knew that he was never on time.

Thor was enjoying some delicious pop tarts when Jarvis informed him of the announcement, "I am sorry to interrupt your breakfast, but Mr. Stark requests your presence at noon to discuss some big news with you and your fellow avengers".

"Friend Stark requests me at noon? Of course, I will be there to hear of the news that friend Stark has to share with me" he proclaimed rather loudly as he stuffed his face with his third pop tart so far.

Tony then realized there was one very important person he had not discussed his plans with. He quickly asked Jarvis where Pepper was located and the ale stated, "Ms. Potts is currently in your bedroom working on her computer".

"Thank you, J. Don't know what I would do without you" he stated as he rushed up to their bedroom. Pepper looked at him as he came into the room and said, "what is it Tony? I have a lot of work to do before my vacation time begins next week".

He looked at her and said, "And what exactly do you plan on doing during that vacation time?". She looked at him confused, and said, "I thought we discussed this. I thought we were just going to hang out around the tower and try and relax as much as possible".

"Well, I have a better idea. Let's go back to Stark Island. We have not been in awhile and I was planning a trip with all of the other avengers and come on, it be fun" he told her.

He saw the hesitation in her eyes and told her, "you know, I am Tony Stark after all, and I am always right. I am not known as a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and superhero for nothing!".

She glared at him, "you mean EX PLAY BOY!".

"But, of course, Pep. Now what do you say? Are you in? If not, I am still going, but you will definitely get that peace and quiet, but you will not get me. And you know how very hard it would be to go without me" he cockily pointed out.

Pepper could not help but laugh, "okay, I am in and for the record, you are lucky I love you because nobody else would put up with your arrogance".

He smiled at her and kissed her cheek, "that's okay, because I do not need anybody else too when all I want is standing right here".

"You see, it is moments like this that make putting up with you worthwhile" she said as she kissed him back. "Now scram, I have to finish this work if I ever plan on going on vacation" she stated.

"See you later, Ms. Potts and may I say you look stunning today" he stated before rushing out. His remark left Pepper with a huge smile on her face. She began wondering why Tony could not just be this sweet all the time, but she would not trade her pain in the ass for anything.

As noon, approached, the avengers began filing into the living room wondering what was so important. At noon, Tony was no where to be found. Steve shook his head, "of course, he is late. When is he never not late".

Bruce looked at him and laughed, "this is Tony Stark we are talking about, when has the man ever been on time?".

Natasha and Clint nodded in agreement. With that, almost as if on cue, Tony walked into the room.

Clint began clapping and stating, "well, if it isn't the man of the hour who finally decided to make an appearance".

Tony bowed and said, "thank you, Barton".

The agent rolled his eyes, and stated, "Stark, get to the point! What is going on? Why did you call us all here?"

Tony responded, "well, maybe I should just make you all wait a bit longer".

Natasha glared at him, "Stark, spit it out or I will make you spit something else out!"

Tony responded, "Fine fine, but not because you told me! Because I have more important stuff to be doing! Jarvis, pull up my holographic image of Stark Island".

"Gladly, sir." The smart ale replied.

With that, the holographic image of the island appeared and Tony began speaking, "this is Stark Island, as I am sure all of you have heard about by now at some point or another. I mean the island is famous after all because I am famous after all as I am sure you all know by now. If you have not heard of Stark Island, you are clearly living under a rock!"

"Your point Stark?" Steve cut him off before he went on ranting about himself and his luxurious life like he always did.

"Rude! My point, Rogers is that this Friday, we will be boarding my private jet and spending the next two weeks at Stark Island. Furry approved it as long as we are able to keep up with our duties as avengers while on the island, which I told him we would. Now all I need is for all of you to say yes".

Natasha looked suspicious, "is this some type of scam, Stark? Also, are you going to make us pay for the trip?"

Stark looked at her dumbfounded, "of course this is not a scam, Nat. This is a very generous offer by myself if I do say so. It will not cost you anything. My private jet will bring us to the island and we will stay on the private part of the island in the Stark mansion" he explained. "I just thought with how stressed out everybody's been lately we all really a vacation to be able to relax and get back on our very best game" he continued to explain.

Natasha sent him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, that was actually a rude response on my part. But, as much as I hate to admit it, with all of the recent events, you're right. We are all feeling a bit stressed. I for one am in for the vacation" she said as she looked at her fellow avengers to see who else would respond.

Thor was the second to respond, he, rather loudly, proclaimed excitedly, "I would like to go on this visit to the Island of Stark!".

"Thor, how many times do we have to tell you to use your indoor voice when you are indoors?! We can hear you from a mile away!" Clint yelled.

"I am sorry Friend Barton! I just forget." Thor said with a sad look on his face. Steve just patted him on the shoulder.

Steve looked up and said, "I've never actually been on a real vacation before, and this actually sounds like a very fun time... I am in. Thank you, Tony".

Clint nodded in agreement, "I am in as well."

Everybody looked at Bruce and waited for him to respond. He finally did by stating, "I am not sure that is such a good idea. What if I get stressed out and the big guy makes an appearance?".

Tony looked at him and said, "don't even worry about that, doctor. The whole point of a vacation is to relax, not to stress out.".

Bruce sighed before nodding his head, "okay, I am in."

Tony said, "excellent! So, the plane leaves Friday at 10 AM and you can find all the details of what to bring with you in an e-mail along with general information about the island. Questions? No, good. I am off to my lab. Do not bug me unless someone is dying! See you all Friday!" and with that, the billionaire was off.

Everybody just looked at one another wondering what had really just happened. They than realized that Friday was just two days away and they all had packing to do. They all ran to their rooms to begin packing. Excitement filled the tower. The avengers were going on vacation! For some of the avengers, this would be their very first vacation ever.


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to Paradise

**A/N: Hi everyone! I apologize for not updating sooner! I was on vacation for a week and between work, family and friends things have been a bit hectic lately, but I am back and updates from here on out should be once or twice a week! I also have plans to start a few new fanfictions so be on the lookout for those in upcoming weeks! Anyways, on to the chapter we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Marvel!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Journey to Paradise**

The morning of departure had finally arrived. Steve awoke at his usual time of five in the morning to go on his daily run throughout the city. He really needed this run today knowing that he was about to be trapped in a plane for eight hours. Granted, it was Stark's private plane, but none the less, it was still a plane. Steve could not help but feel a twinge of anxiety when it came to flying still given his past. He was excited though for what the few weeks ahead would hold once they got past the initial getting to the island part. Steve arrived back at the tower to find Pepper sitting in the kitchen staring at the elevator as if she were waiting for something.

"Are you okay, Miss Potts?" Steve asked her when he saw her.

Pepper looked up and smiled at Steve appreciative for his concern, and replied, "I am well, thank you! Tony arranged for Jane and Betty to join us on this trip as a surprise for Thor and Bruce and I am just awaiting their arrival. Happy has just picked them up from the airport".

Steve smiled when he heard of the kind gesture. When Tony wanted to, he really did have a kind heart and was very thoughtful. Steve wished that they saw this side of Tony more often. As if on cue, the elevator doors opened and in popped the two women with their bags and smiles on their faces.

"Hi Jane and Betty! We are so happy that you guys were able to join us on this trip!" Pepper greeted them enthusiastically and gave them each a hug.

Jane returned the enthusiasm and said, "I was very excited when I got the invite from Mr. Stark! I will have to be sure to thank him for it later. But, right now I must find Thor and surprise him!"

Betty nodded in agreement and said, "I was excited as well! I am even more so excited to surprise Bruce!"

Pepper nodded and smiled at the two women, "off you two go!". With that, they were off.

Pepper then turned to Steve and said, "Steve, do you mind putting their bags with the others?".

Steve nodded and took the bags and placed them with everyone else's luggage which sat in the living room. Pepper had been on a rampage and gone to each member who was in the tower to ensure that all of their bags were packed last night so nobody was rushing around this morning.

* * *

Bruce had been awake for a few hours now and was just reading today's newspaper when there was a knock on his door. He looked at the door confused as he was not expecting anybody and usually nobody had the courtesy to knock when they entered his quarters and just barged right in. He got up from his desk and opened the door and when he saw who it was his jaw dropped from shock.

"BETTY?! IS THIS A DREAM? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he practically screamed from the shock which was odd for him since he is usually a rather quiet guy. He just could not believe it was her. It had been awhile since he had last seen her. He opened up his arms to embrace her.

Betty smiled and returned his embrace and said, "Tony called me and invited me to come and surprise you and join you on your trip".

Bruce just could not stop smiling like an idiot and kissed her on the cheek and said, "well, now I officially have a reason to be excited for this trip".

* * *

Thor had been enjoying some of his delicious poptarts as he sat on his balcony looking at the midgardians as they walked by down below. It was still surreal to him being on Earth, but he enjoyed his time here. All of a sudden somebody wrapped their arms around him. He flinched and quickly turned around to see who the person was who dared to touch the God of Thunder! He then squealed with joy like a little kid in a candy shop as he realized that it was Jane! His Jane that was doing this.

He boasted in his usual loud tone, "Lady Jane! My lady Jane! What has made you come here?" he asked her.

She smiled and said, "I got a call from Mr. Stark asking me if I would like to accompany you on your trip to Stark Island and I could not refuse if it meant getting to spend time with you! I missed you so much Thor. I am so excited that we get to spend some time together!".

Thor looked at her and said, "My lady this trip has just gotten even better!"

* * *

It was now 7:30 AM. Thor, Jane, Betty, Bruce and Steve all sat in the living room watching some stupid game show. Natasha and Clint were handing some last minute business relating to shield before they left for their trip and Tony was still asleep as he had just gotten to bed a few hours earlier due to coming up with some kind of breakthrough in his lab the night before. Pepper went up to her and Tony's private living quarters to wake him up so that he had time to get ready before they departed.

Pepper opened the door to their bedroom and admired her sleeping boyfriend for a second. He was pretty adorable when he was asleep in her opinion. Especially because it meant that she did not have to worry about him doing or saying something stupid. She went over and shook him gently telling him it was time to wake up knowing that a battle was about to occur. Tony hated it when anybody woke him up, even Pepper. He would much rather wake himself up. Tony groaned and just glared at Pepper for a second before sitting up.

"Fine, I will wake up, but you better have my coffee ready for when I come downstairs!" the billionaire said grumpily.

Pepper just shook her head, no matter what, she knew that if he was woken up, Tony was going to be a grump. This was a rather mild case of him being grumpy though which Pepper appreciated.

She finally replied, "Yes, Mr. Stark".

Tony got up and got in the shower and went to get dressed for the day while Pepper went downstairs to fill Tony's request, rather order to have his coffee ready.

After showering and getting ready for the day, Tony was in a much better mood than he had been when he first woke up. He went downstairs to join the others. Natasha and Clint had finished with their business and had now joined as well. Everybody was now sitting around the table in the dining room enjoying some breakfast which Pepper had prepared earlier on in the morning.

"Good morning guys" Tony told them as he entered the room.

"Morning Stark" Steve answered.

"Good morning friend Tony!" Thor said with his usual enthusiasm.

"Morning" Clint said sleepily.

"Morning" Natasha replied.

"Good morning Mr. Stark" Jane replied

"Good morning, Tony" Bruce answered for both he and Betty.

Tony took his usual seat next to Pepper and Bruce and said to the group, "I assume that everybody is ready to go this morning as Miss Potts ensured that last night".

Everyone nodded with scared looks in their eyes. When Pepper Potts wanted something done, she ensured it was done when she wanted. The gang knew this from last night.

Once everyone was finished eating and all the dishes had been put in the dish washer, they received notice from Jarvis that their rides to the airport was there. There were two cars as Tony knew they were not all going to fit in the same car. Everybody went and grabbed their bags and loaded them into the cars and got in and off they went.

* * *

It was a rather uneventful ride to the airport. Once they had arrived and all made it through security, they boarded Tony's private jet.

Everyone was amazed at the jet once they entered it. All except for Pepper and Tony that is who had boarded this jet hundreds of times. It was quiet a big and nicely decorated jet.

"Alright, two front seats on the right are mine and Pepper's, the seats on the opposite side belong to Bruce and Betty. Behind Pepper and I are Steve and Clint and Natasha is across from them. She gets a row to herself. Behind Steve and Clint are Thor and Jane. Any questions? No, good. Take your seats." Tony instructed everybody as they got on the jet.

"Bossy much?" Clint asked Tony as he took his assigned seat.

"My plane, my rules" Tony simply stated.

Everybody just rolled their eyes at the billionaire.

The pilot of the plane went over the basic instructions that are stated on every flight just as a precaution. The plane then took off of the runway once they gained clearance and off they were to Stark Island.

Once in the air, they were free to roam around the plane.

Natasha looked at Tony and asked, "why don't you give us a tour, Stark?"

Tony just looked at her and said, "Nah".

She gave him one of black widow glares and told him, "Come on, Stark. You just got done telling us how this is your plane after all".

Pepper glared at Tony as well and said, "just do it!".

Tony rolled his eyes and begrudgingly put down his starkpad and got up from his seat and said, "Ok kids, let's go on a tour. Stay with me at all times and do not touch anything".

With that, everybody followed behind him. Tony took great pride in his private jet. He and Pepper had spent a lot of time on the interior design of it that he was very proud of it.

As he showed everyone around, they looked around the jet in awe of how nice it was and all of the features on it. After the tour, everybody had agreed to watch a movie. It was unfortunately Thor's turn to pick the movie and for some unknown reason of all movies he picked the Spongebob Squarepants movie. Everybody tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted. So, everybody was stuck watching this stupid kids movie.

By the middle of the movie, Tony had managed to fall asleep, Pepper had out her laptop and was answering e-mails for the company, Clint and Natasha were arguing over who had the best weapons, and everyone else was just staring at the television waiting for the movie to end.

Thor looked over and saw that Tony was asleep and looked at Jane with concern and asked, "Should I wake him up? He is missing the best movie ever invented!".

Jane just shook her head and rubbed his arm and told him to not worry about Stark and to just enjoy his movie.

* * *

The agony was finally over as the credits came on the screen. Clint looked at Thor sternly and said, "you are never picking the movie again".

Thor looked upset and said, "Friend Clint, nobody picks better movies than I! This movie about sir Sponge was the perfect example!".

Before an argument broke out, Pepper got between the two and told them that was enough and that there was a reason that they had turns picking movies. Everyone knew that when Pepper stepped in that it was time to shut up and do as she says.

"So, what do we do now?" Steve said looking at Tony who was still asleep. "Should we wake him up?"

Pepper simply shook her head and said, "No, he barely sleeps as it is. Just leave him. Are you guys hungry? Lunch should just be about ready".

Everyone nodded and Pepper called for the cook on the plane to bring out the food. The food was nothing fancy just chicken parm, a salad and some wine. Tony wanted to save the real fancy meals for their first night on the island.

Everybody ate and shared stories about their recent adventures. All except Tony who was still peacefully asleep on the couch. Pepper had set aside a plate for him to be heated up for when he woke up.

After eating, everybody went their own ways occupying themselves with different activities. Pepper was answering e-mails for the company as a CEO's job is never really done. Natasha and Clint were playing a card game. Steve was sketching a picture of the clouds outside of the window of the seat he was currently sitting at. Bruce was on his laptop working on something. Jane and Thor were playing candy land, Thor's favorite game. While Betty was reading a book. Tony was still peacefully asleep on the couch. He now had a blanket over him which Pepper had placed.

* * *

There were just two and a half hours left of the flight now the pilot had just announced. Tony had just woken up a little while ago and was now eating his lunch which Pepper had just heated up for him when he got a great idea.

"Hey guys, I have a good idea. Let's play a game since this trip is about team bonding anyways!" Tony announced to everybody.

Steve looked at him and said, "I am not sure if we can trust you when it comes to games, Stark".

"This will be a fun game!" Tony assured him.

Natasha looked up questionably and asked, "what is the game you want to play?"

"Truth or dare!" Tony exclaimed.

"Oh god no, we are not in middle school at a sleepover!" Clint stated.

"Fine, you have any better ideas?" Tony asked.

"Spin the bottle" Thor bellowed out.

Jane looked at him and asked, "do you even know what that game is, Thor?".

He shook his head and said, "no, but I saw it when I was playing on the magical box one time and it seemed like fun because it involves a bottle!".

Clint just shook his head, "I do not even want to know what you were searching to get to that!".

Thor looked at him confused.

"Thor, spin the bottle is where you spin a bottle and whoever it lands on you must kiss that person" Pepper explained to him.

Thor became red from embarrassment and said, "I did not know such game existed. My apologizes friends".

After that, everyone decided to play Mario Party on the wii. This kept them all occupied for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

Pretty soon, they were told to return to their seats and put their seat belts back on as they would be preparing for landing soon. Everyone's eyes beamed with excitement of what was to come next.

* * *

 **A/N: I would appreciate any type of feedback that you guys may have. This is my first fanfiction so I am still trying to figure things out as I go. Thank you so much!**


End file.
